Tell me Something Good
by piper winchester
Summary: Robert recebe a inesperada visita de Jude em sua casa. Robert Downey Jr. x Jude Law
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me something good**

**Ship: **Robert Downey Jr. /Jude Law

**Rating: **NC/15

**Synopses: **Jude faz uma visita surpresa na casa de Robert com possíveis segundas intenções.

**POV: **Robert

* * *

Susan tinha saído há algumas horas para fazer compras numa loja que eu não quis perguntar o nome. Confiava plenamente que ela era uma compradora consciente.

Sentia-me uma solteira gorda, sentado encolhido no sofá da sala, enrolado em um cobertor com um pote imenso de sorvete de chocolate e alguns papeis de bala e outras coisas que consegui assaltar da geladeira.

Assistia a nova animação do Batman que, pelas minhas contas, estava quase no fim quando a campainha barulhenta dera o ar da graça, interrompendo meu momento de solteirona depressiva.

Desenrolei-me do cobertor, deixando-o de lado. Minhas roupas eram o uniforme oficial da depressão: uma calça de moletom cinza, uma camiseta branca manchada com o maravilhoso molho de tomate da Susan. Meus cabelos estavam piores que o de Sherlock Holmes, por assim dizer. Não ligava muito para minha aparência quando ficava em casa.

Destranquei a porta de olhos fechados, murmurando um "o que você precisa?" para quem quer que fosse.

- Como a Susan te agüenta, homem?

Abri um dos olhos, focando-o no inglês bem vestido à minha frente. Judsie Law.

- Boa pergunta. – Sorri meio debochado. – Entra aí.

Jude estava impecável. Eu sempre tirava sarro dele por, aparentemente, ele ser o garoto que todas as mães pedem para Deus que suas filhas encontrem. Suas roupas eram bem simples, mas boas o bastante para eu me sentir um mendigo.

Uma calça jeans azul de uma marca boa, camiseta preta e uma camisa cinza aberta jogada por cima dos ombros. Estava sem barba. Aquela cara de eterno pirralho estava mais gritante do que nunca naqueles olhinhos azuis encantadores demais.

- Então, o que faz por aqui? – Empurrei meu cobertor para mais longe, dando-lhe um espaço no sofá escuro. Jude se sentou, sorrindo levemente ao olhar minha pequena bagunça.

- Só estava passando... – Olhou o pote de sorvete pela metade e riu. – Você está deprimido ou de TPM?

Rolei os olhos, ficando de lado para olhá-lo.

- Bem, Robert eu tenho que... Te mostrar uma coisa. – Ele disse, sorrindo feito a criança mimadinha e inglesa que era e se levantou, tirando o pequeno pen drive que carregava no bolso da camisa, colocando-o na entrada USB de meu DVD.

- Tirou outra foto mostrando todo o seu "tamanho"? – Eu ironizei, vendo-o corar levemente nas bochechas. Aquela foto tinha lhe causado problemas o suficiente, especialmente com as fãs e os papparazis.

- Não. – Disse, olhando-me pelo canto dos olhos. – Isso é uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer. – E ligou o som. Nos primeiros acordes da música, ele apenas mexera os ombros, deixando a camisa cinza escorregar e ir diretamente até o chão.

Olhei. Mas olhei com o maior ponto de interrogação estampado na cara que consegui quando vi aqueles quadris durinhos começarem a rebolar discretamente, e seus lábios fininhos pronunciaram os primeiros versos:

_You ain't got no kind of feeling inside_

_I got something that will sure 'nuff set your stuff on fire_

_You refuse to put anything before your pride_

_I got something that will knock all your pride aside_

A medida que dançava, ia se aproximando de mim, olhando-me com os olhos brilhando de malícia. Parou a alguns centímetros de meus joelhos, apoiando as mãos sobre eles para poder dançar até o chão, sem parar de cantar.

_Tell me something good (tell me, tell me, tell me)_

_Tell me that you love me_

_Tell me something good (tell me, tell me, tell me)_

_Tell me that you like it, yeah_

Fiquei completamente em choque, num frenesi louco de querer tocá-lo, mas aquela maldita mão afastou meu braço para longe, e ele, literalmente, sentou em mim. Me encarou, ainda cantando aqueles versos.

_Got no time is what you're known to say _

_You wish there were 48 hours to each day_

_Problem is you ain't been loved like you should _

_What I got to give will sure 'nuff do you good_

Não sabia se ele estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, provavelmente era, pois a cada movimento, fazia questão de rebolar sobre meu colo bem naquele lugarzinho em especial que já estava mais do que "acordado".

Jude sorrira de uma forma até que bonitinha quando o "Billy" roçara por suas coxas.

_Tell me something good (tell me, tell me, tell me)_

_Tell me that you love me _

_Tell me something good (tell me, tell me, tell me)_

_Tell me that you like it, yeah_

Cantou o ultimo "yeah" bem no meu ouvido, arrepiando todos os pêlos de minha nuca. Tudo bem, agora ele vai terminar o que começou, certo?

- Obrigado, Robert. – Jude deu um sorrisinho muito, mas muito sacana quando saiu do meu colo, abaixando-se para pegar a camisa e depois tirar o pen drive do DVD.

Eu olhei para ele completamente em choque.

- Você vai me largar aqui assim? – Olhei para minhas calças, ignorando o volume imenso que ali estava só pra ver a cara que ele faria.

- Vou. – Jude respondeu de cenho franzido. – E ah, se quiser, vou estar num hotel a semana toda. – Disse antes de se retirar, trancando a porta com cuidado.

- Filho da p-

* * *

UAHSUAHSUAHSUA Eu acho que matei a Carol :3

Beijos ;*


	2. Wicked Game

**Wicked Game**

**Ship: **Robert Downey Jr. / Jude Law

**Rating: **NC/16

**Synopses: **A vingança do Robert é mais doce do que ele imaginava.

**POV: **Jude

* * *

Se têm uma coisa que eu gostava do fato de ser inglês era poder tomar o chá das cinco. E não ser ridicularizado por esse pequeno acontecimento.

Sentei no sofá de estofado bege do hotel em que estava hospedado, apoiando a xícara de porcelana na mesinha de centro enquanto ligava a televisão. Não havia muitas coisas para assistir nos canais de notícias, pensei, apertando o botão de mudar de canal várias vezes até chegar num canal de anime.

Okay, não sou fã de desenhos, mas esse _Death Note_ me parece ser legal.

O personagem L ia bebericar seu café quando minha campainha tocou. Franzi o cenho, descobrindo meu relógio de pulso. Eram exatamente 05h05min.

Levantei-me. E, embora estivesse em casa, minhas roupas seriam dignas de uma pessoa que está andando na rua. Eu usava uma camisa preta meio aberta perto do pescoço, calças jeans de lavagem escura e tênis all star.

Fui tranquilamente até a porta, destrancando-a.

- Boa tarde. – Disse. E ergui uma sobrancelha.

A pessoa que estava à minha porta era Robert Downey Jr, estranhamente vestido com uma camisa escura e calças jeans. Algo que ele gostava, mas não usava com freqüência.

- Oi _Judsie. _– Ele me sorriu meio estranho. – Posso entrar?

- Por favor. – Dei espaço para ele passar.

Robert era uma pessoa um pouco imprevisível, especialmente por eu tê-lo deixado realmente puto há uma semana.

- O que traz aqui, Robert? – Sentei-me, aproveitando e tomando um gole de meu chá morno.

- Você.

Quando ele queria ser sincero, ele conseguia. E ainda me abalava com isso.

- Bem... Encontrou-me. – Sorri.

- Sim. – Ele se aproximou, tirando a xícara de minhas mãos e colocando-a de volta na mesinha, para logo se afastar.

Fiquei olhando com cara de bobo para aquele homem extremamente imprevisível como um vulcão. Ele parara na frente da televisão, tirando de Death Note e trocando por outro canal. Um canal de música.

Olhou-me com os olhos castanhos cerrados alguns instantes antes da música começar.

Era uma batida de rock. Uma música que eu até conhecia, embora não estivesse me lembrando. Até o momento que Robert começou a dublar de um jeito extremamente pornográfico:

_The world was on fire_

_No one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire_

_Will make foolish people do_

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_

_And I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

Ele balançava os cabelos enquanto desabotoava os primeiros botões da camisa bem devagar, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Deu alguns passos na minha direção, ficando no outro extremo da mesa de centro.

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_And I don't wanna fall in love_

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you_

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

Eu só olhava, com as mãos paradas no colo e as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ele deu a volta na mesinha e se sentou sobre minhas pernas para continuar a cantar.

_What a wicked game to play_

_To make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To let me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say_

_You never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To make me dream of you_

Engoli em seco. Aquela era a vingança. Robert se esfregou sobre meu colo, me olhando com as sobrancelhas praticamente unidas no espaço entre os olhos. Quando me precipitei para levar as mãos à sua cintura, ele as afastou com um tapa.

_And I don't wanna fall in love_

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you_

No instante que ele sentira que meu "Billy" tinha acordado, sorrira. Um sorriso completamente sacana que somente ele sabia como dar. Rebolou mais, lambendo meu pescoço bem devagar, como se eu fosse algum tipo de doce ou coisa do gênero.

_The World was on fire_

_No one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire_

_Will make foolish people do_

_No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_

_And I never dreamed_

_That I'd lose somebody like you_

Ele parecia estar falando aquelas palavras, e não cantando. Era algo como... Uma declaração ou coisa do tipo. Roçou a barba mal feita por meu pescoço e eu acabei gemendo, tentando me soltar para poder agarrá-lo, mas suas mãos mantinham as minhas bem presas.

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you_

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

Robert passou a beijar meu rosto de leve, passando a língua quente por minhas bochechas, uma maneira de me provocar ainda mais. E eu sentia que o Billy estava quase explodindo e, podia jurar que ele também sabia disso.

_No I_

_This world is only gonna break your heart_

_This world is only gonna break your heart_

_Nobody loves no one_

A música tinha acabado e ali estávamos nós. Se fosse por mim, estaríamos no quarto, mas Robert sorriu quando outra música começara.

Soltou minhas mãos e se levantou, ajeitando a camisa e a roupa.

- Um a um. – Ele gargalhou alto, olhando meu Billy extremamente visível com a cara mais pervertida do mundo inteiro. – E nem adianta retrucar porque foi você quem começou. – Avisou, dando uma piscadela antes de sair pela porta.

- Que bastardo! – Olhei a televisão, ignorando meu "Billy" pulsante sobre minhas calças jeans.

* * *

MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA Sim, eu sou uma autora má que adora torturar os personagens e os leitores *lixa*

Esse capítulo saiu por causa da Carol ;D

Beijos ;*


End file.
